


Card Sampler

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson offers card suggestions for everybody.  Sherlock takes particular offense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Sampler

**From:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** A sampling of cards

My friend Mrs. Turner couldn’t believe how many of you wrote asking me what cards I’d send out on behalf of others. I have drawers full of cards for all occasions. I didn’t want to bring them all next door. Mrs. Turner wouldn’t be able to move for the clutter.

For Sherlock:  
  
For John:  
  
I have others, but I don't want to be a bore. Especially as many of my cards are variations on a theme already picked by their owners, for example:

For Mike:  
On the off chance neither you nor your wife wish to be identified as the tree.  


For Molly:  
The card with your cat was charming, dear but it doesn't really show off your best qualities even if you feel more comfortable expressing yourself feline affection rather than you femininity. You're cute. Your card should reflect that.  


And I'm rambling again.  Sorry,  
Mrs. Hudson

  
 **From:** Sherlock.Holmes@theconsultingdetective.co.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** Typical!

Mrs. Hudson's animals for ever y occasion are charming to the feeble minded, I am sure. However, I am not a pig and John is not a large bear.

Sherlock Holmes

  
 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** My card selection.

John is a great big bear of a man in spirit. And as for you, Sherlock, I've been in your flat, I've been in your refrigerator and I've seen your bathtub. I stand by my choice.

However, if you boys are committed to having something a bit more realistic, and you'll be wanting to send out a joint card, I do have an alternative.  
  
Mrs. Hudson.

  
 **From:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondonhns.uk  
 **To:** MerryMarieTuner@ymail.co.uk

 **Subject:** Might you have…

I am so flattered you had an offering for me. People rarely think of me… but might you have something more realistic in your drawer for me, as well? Don't feel bad if you don't. I don't want to be a bother.

Molly

  
 **From:** Mycroft@Earth.org  
 **To:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk

 **Subject:** Other offerings

Pigs are deceptively clean. Don't insult the poor things. They'd be aghast at how my brother lives.

You implied you had another card offering for Gregory, I got the impression it might be a little more… colourful. Do share.

Mycroft Holmes.

  
 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@yahoo.co.uk  
 **To:** Mycroft@earth.org, Moly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk

 **Subject:** Oh I couldn't…

Some of my choices are clothing optional and I really couldn't… they really only seem like a good idea when Mrs. Turner and I have dipped into the sherry. It's wonderful for the rheumatism, you know?

Mrs. Hudson.


End file.
